


Ask Me Again

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married…”





	Ask Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/gifts).



When Peter woke, he was more than a little surprised to find that he had a headache. With his healing, he didn’t even know he could get one, let alone be hung over. He groaned as he rolled to the side, reaching for his pillow to hug it to his chest. Only, his pillow wasn’t there, and it wasn’t on the floor when Peter groped the air trying to find it.

He groaned again and the sound only made his head hurt more. He must have drank  _ a lot _ last night. Getting drunk was hard enough with his metabolism, but to get so drunk that he hardly remembered the night before? Yeah, Peter must have drank a lot. 

Peter shot upwards when he heard a clang somewhere in his apartment, then spent a long moment blinking his eyes because this—this was not his bedroom. He took a long look around, staring at the discarded clothes—his and someone else's, though he was pretty sure he knew who that someone else was, and his stomach was clenching with nerves. 

Deadpool—or Wade, since he wasn’t wearing his mask, or his suit—came through the bedroom door, wearing nothing but a low-hanging pair of sweatpants and Peter was so caught up in staring at all the exposed skin that he almost didn’t notice the tray of waffles Wade was carrying.

On cue, Peter’s stomach growled, and he flushed, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Is my beautiful fiancé hungry?” Wade asked, his face pulled in a soft, sweet smile. It made Peter’s heartbeat quicken as Wade sat on the bed, sitting the tray of food on the end table.

“Fiancé?” Peter squeaked out, something like panic welling in his stomach as he held up his own hand.

And, yep. There, on his left ring finger was… well, a  _ ring _ . Smooth, shiny silver sat there and Peter’s brain went into overtime, trying to figure what in the hell had happened last night. All he had wanted was a quick fuck—well, that wasn’t all he wanted, but it was all he had let himself hope for, to expect. 

“You don’t remember?” Wade asked, his voice something Peter didn’t recognize. When he looked up, Wade had his hands folded in his lap, staring down at his fingers. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and it looked like he was biting it rather hard. 

“No—I, I don’t,” Peter said, his own voice cracking a little. 

“Knew it was good to be true,” Wade laughed, though the noise was an ugly, horrible thing that made Peter’s heart clench. 

“No, hey, hey Wade,” Peter said, trying to get the man's attention. But Wade wasn’t looking at him, wouldn't look at him, though Peter’s hearing could pick up Wade muttering under his breath. He wasn’t sure what he was saying, but by the slump of Wade’s shoulders it wasn’t anything good.

“Wade, look at me?” Peter tried again, but Wade wouldn’t. Peter tried not to start hoping, especially with how dejected Wade looked, hunched in on himself and defeated, angrily muttering under his breath but maybe, maybe-

He climbed into Wade’s lap when the man refused to look at him, something like hope building in his chest when he wasn’t pushed away. Rather, Wade settled his hands on Peter’s thighs to keep him steady. It took several moments for Wade to look up at him, though Peter waited patiently, using his thumb to rub small circles into the back of Wade’s neck. 

“I don’t remember saying yes,” Peter began, taking Wade’s face in his hands, the rough texture foreign against his hands, and titling his face up when he tried to look away. “So you better ask me again. I want to remember my own proposal.”

“Don’t joke about this, baby boy,” Wade said, his voice rough and his hands tightened their hold on Peter’s hips.

“Ask me again,” Peter breathed, leaning closer until he could rest their foreheads together. 

“Marry me,” Wade asked, his smile a small, hopeful thing.

Peter breathed a soft  _ yes _ against Wade’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> what's that, spideypool? Yeah, I have no idea. these two have a special place in my heart, but boy do I hate writing them myself. I do like how this little fic came out, though!
> 
> update--my teeth still hurt like crazy
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
